Conventionally, optical fibers have been used for various applications such as communication and measurement and, for example, a fiber laser apparatus utilizing an optical fiber as a laser medium is present (JP-A-2005-79177). A fiber laser apparatus is provided with an optical fiber, and it optically amplifies a laser beam that enters from one end of an optical fiber by propagating the beam inside the optical fiber and emits the beam from the other end of the optical fiber. Since the apparatus can emit a high quality and high power laser beam, it has been used as a processing means for, for example, cutting, welding and the like.
As an optical fiber to be used for fiber laser apparatus and the like, an optical fiber cable wherein an outer circumference of a bare optical fiber is coated with a coating layer of resin and the like is generally used to protect cladding of a bare optical fiber and, further, a core from a pressure from the outside.
In addition, when an optical fiber is installed in various apparatuses and equipment such as fiber laser apparatus and the like, a connector is generally bonded to the end of an optical fiber cable to facilitate connection between optical fibers and connection to other parts by a manual step or by an operation using a simple tool. Furthermore, to facilitate wiring of an optical fiber in an apparatus or equipment, a constitution is often employed wherein an optical fiber cable is bonded to a holding member having a holding part through which an optical fiber cable is held by insertion, and the holding member is installed on an optical fiber fixing member (part, processed part) previously formed in the apparatus or equipment.